


【EC】深海光尘（连载中2021.01.17 第一章）

by Itarille_Holmes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itarille_Holmes/pseuds/Itarille_Holmes
Summary: 两个在生活里挣扎的中年男人遇到对方并互为慰藉的故事。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【EC】深海光尘（连载中2021.01.17 第一章）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.EC二人均有家室，婚内出轨，道德洁癖者慎入。
> 
> 2.关于是否ooc：创作的过程中，除了参考影版，鲨美两人关于角色塑造的访谈，我还参考了几本漫画，主要是《非凡x战警》《终极x战警》，尤其是《终极x战警》里面情节堪称天雷滚滚，但我认为还是深刻把握住了EC二人性格的精髓的。个人认为只要在把握人物性格本质特点的基础上，能够对人物行为自圆其说即可，毕竟人也是会成长的，在不同的人生阶段选择可能是不同的。  
> 因此，我个人觉得我创作时是努力贴合人物性格本质写的，但各位看官觉得ooc的话也是合理的，关于这点欢迎看官们发表自己的异议，我会尽可能解释清自己的设计思路。
> 
> 3\. 关于是否虐向orBE：因为是两个有家室的中年人的感情，所以整体还是比较低气压的，小甜饼爱好者慎入！！！  
> 结局并不会像沙滩离婚或生离死别那么惨，但也不保证两人最终一定会在一起，只能说两人都能找到比故事开始时更好的状态。
> 
> 4.本文剧情改编自一部电影，欢迎评论区有奖竞猜，我会在完结后公布答案.第一个回答出正确答案的看官可选择一篇带糖番外or我之后作品中的一个酱油角色机会。不确定答案的看官们不建议盲目刷电影找答案哈，被剧透了剧情走向可能会影响看文体验（其实是怕你们发现我写的烂）。
> 
> 5.原电影的配乐在营造氛围上发挥了很大作用，我写文时也会找来契合的音乐边听边写。为了创造更好的看文体验，其后打星号的章节名看官们可在音乐软件里搜索同名音乐，边听边看文可能体验更好，我会在该章注释中聊聊我选择这首音乐的原因。
> 
> 万年白嫖党首次写文，希望大家多多支持、建议和批评，鞠躬。

第一章  
Rue des trois frères*  
极圈内的天光才亮起不久倏忽间就暗了下去，雪花像老旧电视机的噪点一样还在漫无目的、稀稀落落地下。男人抽了口手中的烟，仰起头看缓缓吐出的烟雾沿着它们命运中设定的轨迹飘升，任由雪花轻轻落在他的脸上、肩头、发梢，被他的体温暖融，随着烟青色淡去，它们与空气的界限逐渐模糊，直到再无痕迹。  
不远处传来电车撞击轨道的声响，男子循声望去，赶忙深深吸了口手里的烟。等电车停稳，他踏灭烟头*，轻轻一跃跳上电车，略显单薄的身影消失在站台，如飘散的烟雾一样仿佛不曾来过。只有埋进雪里的烟蒂提醒着人们，刚刚那双沉静如碧海的眼睛，并非幻象。  
男人找到一个车窗边的座位倚着椅背坐下，气温的缘故，车窗内侧结着一层水雾。他伸出手在车窗上画着什么，葱白的手指因为冰冷的车窗变成鲜艳的玫瑰色。片刻，他停下来端详——那是个咧嘴笑的大男孩儿，男人回应他的笑一般也轻浅地笑了一下，嘴里低念着“David”。直到越来越多的水珠径直滚落下来，将窗上男孩的笑脸划得支离破碎，他索性全都擦掉，转而向窗外的风景远眺。雪林上空，层层密云仿佛也因为寒冷而失去变幻万千的活力，停滞而凝留，男人不由得感到一阵厌烦和疲惫，闭上了眼睛，任凭车窗外线杆的影子一道又一道在他身上匆匆划过。

电车在一个偏僻处停下，目之所及，几处建筑散落在这片白色旷野上，像将尽夜空中的星点，像海上的孤帆。男人下了车，径直向不远处那个三层建筑走去。那栋楼粉刷的颜色活泼到有些夸张，在白茫茫的的雪地里显得格格不入。此刻，正有三两个大人各自牵着一个孩子从那里出来，还有一个女孩儿在她旁边母亲一样的人的提醒下回头向台阶上的老师挥手再见。但比起一般的幼儿园，这里明显少了些儿童特有的嬉笑欢闹声——这是一家儿童精神康复中心。  
男人走进去，快步走向其中一个教室，大部分孩子已经被家长接走，走廊里有些空旷。男人远远地冲着站在教室门口的年轻教师Harley Quinn露出熟稔的笑容，门口的Harley回以微笑然后转头向身后的教室：  
“David，你的爸爸来啦！”  
接着，从教室里领出一个黄衣服的漂亮小男孩，他低垂的头看着地面。同他的父亲一样，男孩儿也有着如大海般的蓝眼睛，但不知为什么，那片海看上去死寂。  
“嗨！David，爸爸来接你了！”  
男人蹲到男孩儿面前，牵住男孩儿的手，用成年人听起来过分热情和欢快的语调同他讲话。然而男孩儿依然低着头愣愣地看着地面，眼里看不见一丝闪光，只是嘴里反复念叨着：  
“爸爸，爸爸……”  
“嗯……爸爸，爸爸来接你了”  
男人耐心地回应他，怜爱地摸了摸他的头发。见男孩儿还是杵在原地不动，男人悻悻地站起来，双手扶在男孩儿肩头将男孩儿转过身去：  
“我们跟老师说再见吧！”  
说着像操纵提线木偶的傀儡师一样拉起男孩儿的手冲Harley摆了摆，露出一个略显窘迫的笑容并点头作别，然后拉着男孩儿转身离去。

路上，男人依然用着过分活泼的语气跟男孩儿交流：  
“明天David就要去参加冬令营了，我们去准备点好吃的好不好，嗯？”说着他浅笑低头看向David，男孩儿点了点头。好像受到巨大的鼓励一般，男人的笑容咧到最大：“走！我们去这家店看看。”

男人在仔细地查看货架上三明治的配料，突然被玻璃破碎的声音打断，回过神来只看David蹲在地上，一只手搅和在猩红色的树莓果酱和碎玻璃中，另一只手含在嘴里！男人吓得赶忙扔掉手里的三明治，一下跪在男孩儿面前抓住男孩儿含在嘴里的手，顾不得换上温和的语气怒吼着：  
“吐出来！快吐出来，David！会划破你的嘴的！”  
男孩儿的表情突然变得愤怒而可怖，将插在果酱里的另一只手狠狠地拍在男人头上，男人愣了三秒钟，脖颈的喉结耸动了一下，绝望地闭上了眼睛。但他又很快睁开双眼，转而一边用柔和的目光注视着男孩儿的眼睛，顾不得是果酱还是血顺着他额前的头发流下来，一边用他熟悉的、温柔到有些甜腻的语气，甚至带点祈求：  
“David?这个不能吃的，它会划破你的嘴，把手拿出来，好么？”  
说着，他缓慢又用力地将男孩儿的手拿出来，一边反复地鼓励着说：  
“David真棒，是的，这是不能吃的，拿出来……真棒……”  
骚动引来了小店店长，在反复确认男孩儿的嘴里没有玻璃渣之后，男人草草清理了一下自己的额头（谢天谢地，David还带着手套并没有伤口），仓皇地站起来向店主道歉。男人的窘迫让他本就生疏的芬兰语听起来更加费神，店主半是愠怒半是努力地尝试听懂男子在说些什么，眉头紧紧拧在一起。见自己的解释并不奏效，男子便用最简单英语和手势比划：  
“他……我的儿子……”他指向被他拉到一边以远离碎玻璃的David，“正在接受治疗，在……”他又指向不远处的康复中心，“非常抱歉……”  
店主顺着他的指向望去，恍然大悟一样舒展了眉头，转而投以怜悯的目光，他拍了拍男人的肩膀，用生硬的的英语说道：  
“没关系，可怜的孩子……”  
处理好一切后，男人离开时依然讪讪地表达着歉意，店主依然不厌其烦地宽慰着他“没关系的，都会过去的，愿主保佑你们……”将这对父子送出门外。  
天色已经完全暗了下来，冷夜里男人发出了一声几不可闻的叹息。

东方的天空才刚露鱼肚白，在去冬令营的大巴车前，男人又一次蹲下来整理男孩儿的帽子：  
“露营可好玩了，跟小朋友们在外面玩耍也很有趣，还能吃到好多你没吃过的食物。你一定会喜欢的，答应我一定会听老师的话好不好？”  
“喜欢……听话……”男孩儿讷讷地点着头，尽管眼里的大海还是一片沉寂。男人兴冲冲地抵着男孩儿的额头：  
“那我们就说定咯，David，后天下午爸爸会在这里等你。”  
说完又在男孩儿的额头留下一个吻，才不舍地松开拥抱送男孩儿上车。男人低头看了看时间，还差十多分钟出发，他还不想现在就离开，但不知怎的他的眼睛已经开始雾气弥漫，他只好将目光转向别处：  
一辆特斯拉*在不远处停下，一个穿墨绿大衣的男人从车里出来，迅速走向后面车门，但他还是晚了一步，后座上的两个孩子已经先一步打开车门，没有理会那个想为他们开门的男人，径自向孩子们集合的大巴走去。跑在前面的是个穿绿羽绒服的男孩儿，边跑边故意把雪踢得老高，时不时发出尖利的怪叫，后面是个穿红棉衣的长发女孩，看起来文静乖巧，女孩儿经过他身边时，朝他深深望了一眼，男人予以回望时，突然心头一凛，他看着女孩儿的眼睛像在凝视深渊——男人知道，来到这里的孩子，多少都有些不同于一般小孩儿（是的，他不愿把他们的异常称为“有病”，他认为这些孩子不过是比其他人需要更多的时间来熟悉这个世界和它运转的规则），在这个前提下，比起那些怪异行为显露在外的孩子，这种看似普通的孩子更让他感到恐惧。男人有些惶恐地错开她的眼神，转头看向被两个孩子撇在身后的那个男人——那人仍站在车门旁并未向前，只是目送两个孩子离开，亲切又疏离。背梳的深栗色头发在冷风中有些凌乱，裁剪得体的大衣更衬得他拥有宽阔肩膀和精瘦腰身的身形格外高大而优越，古铜色的皮肤似乎在说明他并非久居于此。距离有些远，他并不能看清那个男人的面容，再打量时他才发现，那个男人灰色的围巾遮挡下的胸前，别着一朵虞美人：他居然也是个英国人。  
男人的思绪开始飘向很远很远：他也来自伦敦吗，黄昏时会沿着泰晤士河散步？他是否和我一样怀念伦敦温和的冬天？他面对他的孩子时是否也像我一样心痛又无力？那一刻，男人感觉自己心里仿佛流淌着什么异样的东西，并不冰冷也不温热，不是怜悯也不是庆幸，还没等他想清楚究竟是什么时，大巴车刺耳的鸣笛就已经将他的思绪从渺远的云端瞬间拉回到这片冰天雪地。  
男人又看了一眼时间，还差五分钟出发。  
他抬起头努力透过大巴车窗在孩子群中搜寻着David的脸，未果。男人心底突然涌上一阵不安，他快速跑向大巴车前的老师，还没稳定下焦急的语气就匆忙换上一个有些讨好的笑脸：  
“Quinn女士，如果方便的话，我可以和你们同去吗？”  
“嗯？”Harley明显愣了一下，“抱歉，Xavier先生，您能再说一遍吗？”  
“我是说”男人稳了稳语气解释道，“这是David第一次离开我这么久我有点不放心，如果可以的话，我能和你们同去吗？我的费用我会自己承担”，可能因为紧张他说完不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇。  
Harley忙赔笑道：“恐怕不行，Xavier先生，虽然活动方案没有明令禁止家长随行，但考虑到这次活动的意义，我不建议您同往，希望您能理解。”  
“我可以坐后面一辆车，离你们远远的，不让他看见我，我保证，可以吗？因为他从来没离开过我那么久，我担心……”男人还在尽力争取。  
“您的心情我十分理解，但孩子们总要踏出这一步的，不是吗？我们这也是为David的以后考虑，想想您带着David大老远从伦敦来这里的目的”Harley仍苦口婆心地劝解到。  
“好吧，那祝你们一切顺利”见老师依然坚持，男人只好放弃这个打算，转而向她伸出右手做出握手的姿态。  
“谢谢，我们会看护好这些孩子的”Harley微笑着回握住他的手，“您放心吧，Xavier先生，后天见。”  
“后天见。”  
Harley转身登上大巴，随着排气管冒出的一团白烟，汽车缓缓启动。男人站在原地，看着它的背影越来越小，直至消失在眼前这条笔直的路的尽头。

不知过了多久，男人回过神来，准备离开时，他才注意到，他并非唯一一个注视着孩子们离开的人——那个男人也在，他的目光还停留在道路尽头。  
“你也是英国人吗？”男人走上前去打招呼。  
“不，不是”那个高大的男人回过神来，看迎面走来的男子疑惑地看着他胸前佩戴的虞美人，他解释道：“我有亲人在战争中离开”一股浓重的德语口音。  
“原来如此，我很抱歉……”  
“没什么，不过我也的确在英国工作。”  
仿佛刚刚斩断的一点关联又建立起一点点，男人的蓝眼睛又闪烁起来“对了，您清楚吗，孩子们的营地离这里远吗？”  
“凯米耶尔维镇？不算远，两三小时的车程吧。”  
“我……”男人犹犹豫豫地讲起来“我刚来这边不久，路线什么的不太熟悉，我有点放心不下我的孩子，您知道怎么去那边吗？或者，您要去看您的孩子吗，如果方便的话可不可以……顺便捎上我？”  
男人刚问完就有些后悔，他才端详起这个男人的脸：冷峻的眉骨下，是似湖底苔藓的绿眼睛，刀片般锋利的薄唇、凌厉的线条，看起来并不近人情。

————————  
*Rue des trois frères:意大利钢琴家Fabrizio Paterlini的作品，该作品于作者客居法国期间创作，曲名为法国的一个街道名称。选这首曲子是因为我觉得这首曲子很契合芬兰清冷的环境和查查来到一个陌生的国度内心寥落的心境。  
*这里查查乱丢烟头是不对滴，但我把情节换成查查把烟碾灭丢进垃圾桶，总感觉差点意思，那就这样吧，大家不要像他学习哦。  
*特斯拉：在我参考的漫画中，老万是开着一辆劳斯莱斯接走教授的。结合鲨的话，保时捷更合适。但考虑到万的行业（新能源开发），决定把他的座驾换成用电的特斯拉。


End file.
